He Like You Better
by chatnoir1993
Summary: After being ignored by her brother for so many years, Belarus thinks she has finally found the reason why and decides to remove the obstacle.   Rated M for violence


The damp air threatened to smother the young man. His eyes flickered before opening slowly, the room swimming before him as he struggled to stay conscious. "L…Latvia, Estonia" But the only reply was an eerie silence. He tried to lift his arm only to be confronted by a crippling pain. "H...Help" He hung his head, no one was coming. The sight of the room faded as the pain overwhelmed him.

The young man stood watching as his brothers squabbled over what they wanted for dinner. "How about some Karaša." The youngest of the three said looking from one brother to another. "But Raivis we just had the yesterday, I say some Rosolje " The older bespeckled brother replied. After a moments thought they both turned to him. "Toris, why don't you decide, Karaša or Rosolje." Toris sighed. They asked him to choose between their dishes but did not give him the option of suggesting anything himself. "How about I just make both?" Which ever he choose would just anger the other so it was easier to just do the extra work and cook both, maybe he'd even be able to cook something for himself. The other two smiled before fading away.

Toris groaned as he came to. He remembered now, after agreeing to cook both dishes, Latvia and Estonia had gone to the store room for ingredients. When they failed to return he had gone after them… then darkness and pain, excruciating pain. Once again he tried to move only to cry out as crimson droplets of fell into the ever growing pool of blood. Who could have done this? Germany still angry over the war or maybe someone… A look of horror crossed his face. That man was unstable, a ticking time bomb. Had he finally lost it? The thoughts raced through the Lithuanian's mind. How could he not have seen it coming? The countless vodka bottles, the lead pipe, the abuse. It had to have been him. Toris's vision blurred as he thought of his brothers. "No" He told himself, "They escaped. They must have."

A rustling sound came from the darkened corners of the room and a door creaked shut. Was it him? Had he returned? Out of the shadows a person came into view, a girl. She stepped forward, her dress rustling as she moved. Oh, how he could cry. She seemed an angel to him, the white apron of dress shining through the darkness of his prison. "N… Natalia, I'm so glad, please…" His sentence cut off as she knelt next to him and touched her hand to his cheek. He thought it odd how cold the hand was but brushed the feeling off. "Please, you mustn't stay. He could return." She brushed the hair from his face. and helped him sit up. His heart leapt as he found himself inches from her face, lost in the emotionless, ice-blue eyes. He leaned closer to her then stopped, a look of confusion crossing his face. Toris glanced down and saw crimson drops blossom on the apron. It seemed wrong. She was his savoir; she should have been untouched by something so vile as blood. Gasping he slumped against the wall, staring at the blood stained knife in her hands. "Natalia, why?" There was no answer as the plunged the knife into his abdomen. Silently she began to carve deep gashes into the young man's body, taking care not to hit any vital arteries. She wanted the pain to last, for him to know the hate with which she did this. Blood flowed freely now. Only when the light began to leave the Lithuanian's eyes did she finally speak. "He liked you better, but now you won't be in the way anymore, will you?" She grabbed his arm and began dragging him across the room. With the last of his strength Toris's hand closed around her skirt as she deposited his body upon those of two others. "Ivan will be mine" She told him as a sickening smile crossed her face. Toris saw her blood soaked form fading back into the darkness before the last of the light left his eyes.

A door creaked open and Ivan Braginski descended the staircase into the basement. He was oddly tall, his head threatening to hit the roof of the room. "Lithuania! Estonia! Latvia!" Stop hiding, da!" He called out. Ever since he returned from the G8 meeting the three failed to appear and a search of the house had only revealed a half cooked meal. He'd written it off as them having rushed to the store for missing ingredients and instead grabbed a bottle of vodka, but the bottle was almost empty and they still had not returned. So vodka in hand he entered the one room he had not yet checked, the basement. As soon as he reached the bottle of the stairs his nose was assaulted by the metallic sent of blood. Ivan shuddered, the scent bringing back unpleasant memories of past wars. As he entered the room there was a crunching sound beneath his feet. It came from a now broken pair of glasses. The Russian threw them to the side,not noticing the red stain they left on his hand. Suddenly he stopped, before him lay the bodies of his three subordinates, each one mutilated almost beyond recognition. The sight almost made him vomit. Never before had he seen such horror, even the trenches of the first world war paled in comparison to the sight before him. Jagged lines crisscrossed the bodies, and each had had parts hacked off. Unable to bear the grisly sight any longer Ivan looked away from the bodies but the crimson stains the coated the room proved just as awful. Backing away, Ivan's foot caught on the uneven floor and he found himself laying in front of the body of his most faithful servant. The poor Lithuania must have enraged the person who did this, he thought, for this body had taken the most punishment. The limbs had been broken so that he could not escape during the torture, and what torture it must have been. Flesh hung in strips from Toris's face and the ragged lines were particularly deep. Ivan shuddered, knowing that the Lithuanian had likely been alive for the torture. The tear through which his entrails spilled must have seemed a blessing for they had meant death would be soon. Not wanting to be in that room anymore, Ivan stood up only to stop when something in the body's hand caught his attention. He carefully took the scrap of fabric from the hand, his eyes widening as he recognized the distinctive blue and white coloring. Frozen with shock he could do nothing but listen to the rustling of skirts that coming from behind him.


End file.
